We made it!
by AaralynCullen
Summary: My friends and I have fun in the Twilight books, except... Who invited Ghost Victoria? And WHO'S Harold?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Maxima, Megumi, Carson, Skye, Laika, and Aeryn are my own characters. All the others mentioned are Stephenie Meyer's OWN. I wish I could say they were mine, (especially Edward) but they're not. Sadly, I'm still trying to find a way to get into the book. Meanwhile, I write crazy fan-fiction in which I actually DO! **

**Chapter One**

Maxima (Max for short), Megumi (Meg for short), and Carson (nothing for short) are sitting in Max's room because she called them with huge news

Meg: (yawns) Okay, what's so great that you had to wake me up for?

Carson: What she said, except I don't sleep until ten AM...

Max: Are you ready?

Meg: ...

Carson: Maxine, just get on with it.

Max: It's MAXIMA. Get it right!

Carson: Maxima, whatever. Just hurry up.

Max: Fine. You guys read Twilight, correct?

Carson: YEAH!!

Meg: Uh-huh, I'm just not as obsessed as you guys are.

Max: I'm not obsessed with Twilight. Just Edward... (swoons) Anyways, what would you do if I told you we could get INTO the book?

Carson: Scream like the crazy, rabid, wonderful fangirl I am!

Meg: ...Um, that's not humanly possible to go into a book, so I don't really know.

Max: I have found out... IT IS POSSIBLE!!

Carson: (screams)

Meg: OH MY CARLISLE THAT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!

Max: Ready to go?

Carson & Meg: No freaking duh!

Max: Okay. (pops away with a loud POP!!)

Carson: Wait! (pops away with a loud POP!!)

Meg: How do you expect me to do that?! (pops away with a loud POP!!)

In Twilight World...

Jacob, Bella, Nessie, and Edward are outside near the forest

Jacob: Like this, Nessie! (does a back-flip)

Nessie: Hmmm. I like my way better. (does a quadruple back-flip)

Bella: (claps)

Edward: (grins and does seven back-flips in the air. Lands perfectly)

Jacob: Show-offs...

Nessie: (bites Jacob)

Jacob: Why do you CONTINUE to do that?!

POP!! Screams, yells, and branches cracking are heard, followed by three loud thumps

Bella: Oh my gosh, what was that?

Edward: Let's find out! (strikes a pose and runs off to 'find out')

Jacob: Come on, Nessie! (phases while Bella puts Nessie on his back, then follows Edward, with Jake close behind)

Nessie: WHEEE!

In the forest...

Meg: Ow! (pulls leaves from hair)

Carson: Could you have been more off, Max?

Max: Sorry, sorry, I just haven't been before...

Carson: So this was a test run?! I think... Oh my Carlisle.

Meg: What? (looks behind her) Whoa.

Max: (has already seen Edward staring at them) I told you we were here! Oh, wait! EEEEDDDDDDDWWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRRDDDDDDD!! (runs and hugs Edward extremely tightly)

Edward: What the-?

Meg: See, she's obsessive over some things. You're on the top of her list. Personally, I really don't care for you.

Edward: Hey! Wait, what?

Meg: Yeah. WHERE'S EMMETT?!

Edward: I don't know!!

Carson: Where's JASPER?!

Edward: I don't know!!

Bella appears with Jake and Nessie

Bella: Um.

Jacob: You took the words right out of my mouth!

Edward: Don't quote me!

Nessie: HI!! (waves at Max, Meg, and Carson)

Max: Oh my Edward, you're so cute!

Edward: ...What did you say? Oh my Edward?

Max: GO TOWARDS THE PRETTY BABY!

Edward: Yes ma'am! (moves toward Nessie with Max still attached to him)

Bella: I guess we should take them to Carlisle.

Jacob: Yeah, I guess so.

Nessie: LET'S GO!

All walk to Cullen house, with Max still attached to Edward


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on: Struggling

_**Previously on: Struggling**_

_**Bella: I guess we should take them to Carlisle. **_

_**Jacob: Yeah, I guess so.**_

_**Nessie: LET'S GO!**_

_**All walk toward Cullen house with Max still attached to Edward**_

**Carson: How's Jasper? Is he good? Where is he? Can I kidnap him? How do you feel about coming to our show? Please? **

**Edward: (groans) Agh, please be quiet. (keeps walking)**

**Meg: (to Jacob) How's Emmett? Is he still strong? Where is he? Can I kidnap him? How do you feel about vampires now? Please tell me!**

**Jacob: (growls)**

**Bella: I pity you both. (giggles quietly)**

**All continue to the house**

**WHEN THEY GET THERE**

**All sitting on the couch**

**Nessie: (scrutinizes Meg, Max, and Carson)**

**Max: ...What?**

**Carson: Um, is there something in my teeth?**

**Meg: (stares at Carson)**

**Nessie: Tell me about you!**

**Carson: Okay, okay. Well, Max found a way to get here. So we did and we fell from the sky. (glares at Max, who grins) Then you found us. (shrugs) That's it.**

**Nessie: Oh. (is disappointed)**

**Meg: You're cute, though.**

**Nessie: (smiles)**

**Carson: ...Max, why are you **_**still**_** holding on to Edward?**

**Edward: Thank you for asking.**

**Max: 'Cause he's **_**Edward**_**. **

**Carson: It's stupid.**

**Meg: Yeah! I mean, he's just an extremely good-looking vampire with carrot hair.**

**Edward: Bronze. Wait, you know we're vampires!?**

**Max: Yeah, it's bronze! And yes, we've known for... three years.**

**Bella: That's longer than me!**

**Carson: (slaps forehead)**

**Bella: (whiny to Max) Why won't you let go of my husband?**

**Max: You're not the only girl who likes him!**

**Bella: (shocked) I'm not?!**

**Max: Ugh... (facepalm)**

**After a moment**

**Jasper: (appears from bushes)**

**Carson: OMYCARLISLE! (runs and hugs Jasper tightly)**

**Jasper: AHHHH!!**

**Edward: Get used to it. (looks at Max pointedly)**

**Max: (sticks out her tongue at him)**

**Emmett: (appears after Jasper) 'Sup, Eddie. **

**Edward: Don't call me that!**

**Max: Yeah, don't call him that!**

**Meg: HI EMMETT! (waves)**

**Emmett: Uh, hi. (waves confusedly)**

**Alice: (appears) ... (starts laughing)**

**Edward: Saw it coming?**

**Alice: Duh! (continues laughing)**

**Jasper: Aren't you going to help me?**

**Alice: Not yet! **

**Carlisle: Alice, why do we have three young girls here?**

**Meg: I'm innocent!**

**Alice: (explains)**

**Max: I'M NOT YOUNG! **

**Edward: You're barely taller than Alice.**

**Alice: (death glare)**

**Bella: ...How old are you? Ten?**

**Max: (sighs) I'm thirteen and three quarters.**

**Meg: I'm fourteen.**

**Carson: I'm thirteen and a half. **

**Esme: Would you like some cookies?**

**Max: YES! YES! YES!! THANK YOU ESME!! Go toward the cookies Edward.**

**Esme: o.0**

**Edward: NO!**

**Max: ...Always look behind you, Edward. I'll be back... (psychopath grin. Lets go of Edward)**

**Edward: I'M FREEE!! (grabs Bella and runs away from Max)**

**Nessie: DAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDYYYYYY!!**

**Edward: Oops. **

**Jasper: (suddenly hopeful) ...Do you want cookies too, girl-who's-name-I-don't-know?**

**Carson: It's Carson. And I do want cookies, but I will force you to go there. (narrows eyes) **

**Jasper: NO!**

**Carson: (pepper-sprays his eyes) **

**Jasper: AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH! (Carson lets go and watches him roll on the ground)**

**Alice: (laughs harder)**

**All the others: FUN! (watches)**


End file.
